playstationanswersfandomcom-20200215-history
SeeSaw
SeeSaw is an Internet television service, owned by Arqiva and launched in the UK on 17 February 2010. Development SeeSaw uses technology that was originally built for Project Kangaroo, the now defunct project owned by BBC Worldwide, Channel 4 and ITV plc. Project Kangaroo was blocked by the Competition Commission in February 2009. In September 2009 Project Kangaroo's technology and assets were bought by Arqiva for approximately £8m. The SeeSaw brand was announced on 3 November 2009. ioko developed the software and the user experience for the site, having already developed the software for Project Kangaroo. SeeSaw went into a closed beta on 26 January 2010 and was trialled by 20,000 people before being launched to the public on 17 February 2010. SeeSaw also confirmed that it is in talks with set-top box manufacturers with a view to extending its service to additional screens Streaming is done using Adobe Flash Player at three video quality settings - low, medium and high at speeds of 500 kbps, 800 kbps and 1,500 kbps respectivel Content On 2 December 2009, SeeSaw announced a content deal with BBC Worldwide, so shows such as Cranford, Lark Rise to Candleford, That Mitchell and Webb Look and classic Doctor Who were available for viewers at launch. On 29 January 2010, SeeSaw announced several deals. SeeSaw carries programmes from Channel 4, including shows such as Peep Show, The Inbetweeners, Skins and Grand Designs and also from Five, including programmes such as The Gadget Show, Neighbours and Home and Away. SeeSaw reached a separate agreement with UK indpendent distributor Digital Rights Group, which will result in ITV1 dramas, such as Doc Martin and Kingdom being made available. SeeSaw has also agreed separate deals with independent production firm Shed Media (through its distribution arm Outright Distribution) and Talkback Thames for a variety of programming including Footballers' Wives, Bad Girls, Waterloo Road and The Apprentice. In addition, the firm has agreed the "first of many" US content deals with RHI Entertainment for 50 made-for-TV movies. On 17 February 2010, SeeSaw was made public with over 3,000 hours of free content, supported by 60-second pre and mid-roll advertising. June 2010 will see the addition of a pay-per-programme feature will be added, with a 48 hour viewing window. CEO, Pierre-Jean Sebert, confirmed that SeeSaw was looking into the pay methods, pay packages and pay propositions, including transactional VOD as well as subscription packages. Pay content will include another 2,000 hours of programming from BBC Worldwide and US producers. Key appointments SeeSaw is led by a management team including Pierre-Jean Sebert, formerly MD of British Eurosport who was appointed as Managing Director on 31 July 2009 and Platform Controller John Keeling, previously CEO of UKTV appointed on 4 September 2009. Matt Rennie from Channel 4 was appointed as commercial director and Maya Bhose from NBC Universal was appointed as head of brand marketing. Fallon were announced as the creative advertising agency and Vizeum as the media agency, with a £5m budget allocated to promoting the site. On 3 March 2010, SeeSaw hired Neovia Financial to implement and manage a payment system for its premium content service. PlayStation 3 Currently SeeSaw is yet to be optimised for PS3, the SeeSaw community is in the process of voting for which platform SeeSaw should be made avalable on, Click here to be taken to the community page.